Chryed Competition
by Mushroom Hair
Summary: Victorious.


"I will win."

Christian rinsed out his empty glass and put it down on the draining board with a clatter.

Syed picked it up and put it back into the washing up bowl, squirting in a generous amount of Fairy Liquid and turning on the hot tap.

"We'll see about that."

Christian edged past and started to pack weights into his work bag.

"But I always win Sy. It's a shame you're not allowed to gamble, I could take you for everything you've got."

Syed winced as he put his hands in the scalding water, quickly adding some cold.

"Bring me the mugs will you?"

Christian dutifully picked them up from the table and passed them over and Syed continued;

"As everything I've got pretty much also belongs to you, and vice versa, that would be hugely pointless. Anyway, what do you always beat me at?"

"Monopoly, computer games, cards, finishing the crossword, Happy Families.."

Syed groaned at the memory.

"Don't remind me. Snowed in with a power cut and that's what we end up doing. And I swear you hid Mr. Bun the Baker."

Christian gave a low filthy laugh.

"We were both a bit tired after the naked Twister tournament. Which, if I could just point out, I also won."

Syed tipped the washing up water noisily down the sink and hunted around for a tea towel, feeling himself get slightly warm.

"You cheated. Brute force made the final score null and void."

"You gave in too easily, and you will this time, mark my words. Are you meeting me for lunch?"

Syed shook his head.

"Nope. I've got an appointment with the accountant. That'll be mind numbingly dull."

Christian made a small move to kiss him and then checked himself, hoping that Syed hadn't noticed.

"Don't want to come and watch me work out instead? It's a warm day, I might get pretty sweaty."

Syed fixed his eyes on the handles of the kitchen cupboard resolutely.

"No thank you Christian. I shall see you this evening. Battered sausage for your tea?"

Christian heaved his bag over one shoulder.

"Or maybe meatballs. See you later."

As the sound of footsteps retreated and the outer door banged shut, Syed rested his forehead on the freezer door and groaned. Victory was going to be harder than he had thought.

Emerging from the dank fug of the tube station, his brain dulled by an afternoon of talking about profits and losses,he relished the cool breeze that ruffled the hairs on his arms, it's soft touch like a caress. He shifted the folders he was carrying to get a better grip, nearly dropping them as he waved across the square at Peter.

From the corner of his eye he caught a brief glimpse of a black vest, a muscled arm, the strong curve of Christian's throat. Feeling his mouth fill suddenly with saliva, he turned back on himself hurriedly and headed towards the Minute Mart.

'I shall buy a fishing magazine.' he randomly decided. "Reading about something I'm not interested in should do the trick."

"Carp World?" Denise looked at him quizzically. "I didn't know you were an angler. Do you go up the reservoir?"

Syed wasn't quite sure how he should answer that question, so he just handed over the money and smiled politely.

Christian spotted him through the window, involuntarily pausing to admire the dark hair curling over his collar, the slim ease of his posture, just the sight of him making his breath catch. He forced himself to run five laps of the square, his aching muscles screaming their protest, the heavy bag banging against his back. Exhausted, he staggered into the pub and slumped on a stool.

"Blimey, you look rough. Syed been wearing you out?" Roxy passed him a pint of beer and Christian thankfully pressed the cold glass against his cheek.

"Hard day at the office darling. It's me wears him out anyway."

Roxy patted him fondly on the hand.

"If you say so. You couldn't keep an eye on the bar for a few minutes could you? I've got to nip upstairs and check on your God daughter."

"Aw, give her a kiss from me. Don't be too long though. I need a shower."

'A cold one.' he thought, as a sudden unbidden image of Syed's soft golden skin flashed across his mind.

Lying on the sofa in the flat, Syed realised that Carp World wasn't having the desired effect. He kept seeing double entendres in the articles about the best rods and how to cast your fly. Rolling up the magazine into a tube he hit himself firmly on the head with it.

'Step up your game Syed Masood. Time to come out fighting.'

* * *

"Hey!" Christian called out, looking around, surprised to find the flat seemingly empty.

"I'm home Sy. Where are you?"

Syed appeared silently in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, droplets of water glistening on his chest. He walked slowly towards Christian, brown eyes never lowering their gaze, and stopped inches away from him. He saw Christian glance at his mouth, unable to help himself. He leaned close, letting Christian inhale the scent of his clean body, feel the tantalising whispered breath on his ear, sense the butterfly movement of long lashes almost brushing his cheek.

"Touch me."

Christian crumbled, moaning, he pulled Syed towards him and hungrily kissed him.

Syed stepped back a little and grinned with joy.

"Ha! That was easy. I win!"

Christian bowed his head in submission and smiled happily, murmuring;

"Yes you do, though I'm not sure semi naked seduction was strictly in the rules. I suppose you expect your prize now?"

"Oh yes please. And lets never play no touching again."


End file.
